


Pieck's Finger

by mochipii



Series: The Titan Rider [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Romance, Sappy Ending, kinda serious topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Pieck's finger has a ring now and other serious topic they need to talk about more.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Pieck Finger & Hange Zoë, Pieck/Hange Zoë
Series: The Titan Rider [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Pieck's Finger

"It really is amazing that Erwin managed to survived the boulder throw..." Pieck continued and stopped again. "The boulder that I provided..." she trailed off.

Sensing a change in the atmosphere through her tone, Hange tightens her holds around her waist, "Hey," stopping her to dwell further with the memory.

Pieck chuckled a little, "I can't help it. I always feel like I need to apologize every time I see him," she ran her fingers on the water's surface, making the fragrance wafts to the air and their noses.

They spent every night soaking in the bathtub before bed these past days. Tonight would be Pieck's last night in Paradis, tomorrow she had to go back to the continent.

Hange knows how Pieck felt about all this. The guilt, the suspicions from other people it's as if the war hasn't really end. The same thing happened to Hange as well when she came to the continent. 

The war is over. For now. But, who knows when it will start again. Who knows who will be the enemy next. Who knows how that war will end. Paradis and Marley are allies now even if there's still individuals here and there that still hold grudges to each other. They have both destroyed each other and still some people believed it was not enough, that there are still debt unpaid, from both sides. Win you become wood coal, lose you become ash.

That was also the exact reason why she was summoned to the palace the other day. Apparently there's a growing group of people that doesn't like how things are these days, especially regarding Paradis' growing friendly relations with the continent and especially with Marley. An order was issued that all military branches must ensure the safety of everyone living in Paradis' soil and somehow suppress these movement peacefully.

One senior brass made the day worse when he started to question the nature of Hange and Pieck's relationship. Even if Pieck's status has changed to civilian, the fact that she now teaches at the military academy doesn't sit well with them. She could compromised Hange, they said. She could be a spy sent to seduced Hange and obtain secrets of the Island. One of them even told her to prepare herself to choose Pieck or her military career.

Hange hasn't had the time or courage or how to even brought up this subject to her.

"Hange...?" Pieck sat up and turned sideways, staring at Hange's face now, cupping her face and asked, "Hange, what's wrong?" 

"Pieck...I...." 

"Something happened at work?" Pieck asked carefully.

Sighing heavily, Hange went, "Yes, actually there is....and it's about us,"

Pieck stared at her calmly, like she always do.

"They're afraid that you would be compromised by having a relationship with me?"

Hange's eyes went wide at Pieck's sudden comment, "How...how, did you know...?"

Chuckled and leaning back to her chest, Pieck explained, "It's a common thing to concerned about in the military, Hange. You might think this is absurd because this is the first time Paradis has any relations with other nations. Back in the continent, militaries and governments worry about this whole thing all the time. It's a matter of national security and they have every right to concern,"

Hange said nothing, she just listened to Pieck's every word while her hand absentmindedly caressing her hair.

"The truth is, they asked me the same thing," Pieck continued.

Hange froze, "What? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I don't know...It just slipped my mind, I guess. The minute I saw you, I just stopped thinking about everything else that happened in the continent."

Pieck sat up again, facing Hange, "I'm sorry, Hange. I should have. I'm truly sorry,"

Pulling Pieck back, Hange kissed her head and tighten her arms around her waist.

"Not your fault. I should've told you about it sooner too,"

They stayed silent for a few minutes with the sound of water dripping from the tub faucet as the only sound in the room.

"So, what should we do now? Should we break up and not see each other again forever?"

"Technically, they can't do anything about us. I'm a civilian now and we can have a relationship but, concerns will remain because of my past and the fact that I'm still teaching at the military academy. I was deemed already too knowledgeable on Marley's military and at high risk of passing sensitive information about the nation's security to you," continued Pieck. 

"Fuck," 

"Yeah. Fuck alright,"

They chuckled and laughed out loud at the situation they're in right now.

*****

In the morning after breakfast, Hange helped Pieck packed her luggage and set them by the door. They lounge on the couch in the living room, waiting for the car Hange had rented to take Pieck to the boat port.

Hange rented the car along with a driver, so she can enjoyed every seconds they have left, holding Pieck in her hand, all the way to the port. They just cuddled in the car enjoying each other's company because who knows, this could be their last time.

Hange helped Pieck with her luggage to her compartment on the boat and they walked together to the deck, waiting for the time for Hange to leave the boat. They stand by the railing, looking out to the open water. Hange hold Pieck close, sheltering her a little from the strong ocean breeze.

"I don't want to go," Pieck said abruptly.

"I don't want you to go too," Hange chuckled. "But your father is going to be sad if you don't go back and I don't want to further ruin the reputation of Paradis Island as the land of kidnappers. Being branded as the devil is hurtful enough,"

Pieck laughed at the absurdity of Hange's reasoning.

"I love you, Hange," Pieck said, resting her head to Hange's shoulder.

Hange didn't reply right away. Without Pieck's knowledge, Hange silently took a ring from her left pants pocket, casually took Pieck's left hand and slipped it to her ring finger.

"Hange..." Pieck gasped and froze staring at the dainty ring now circling her finger. It's a thin silver ring with several tiny diamonds sprinkled on the top which somehow fits Pieck's finger perfectly.

"I bought this a while ago and just want you to have it, no matter what," Hange paused a second and continued, "However things will go between us. I just want you to have it. That's all,"

Pieck understood well enough what Hange meant. As much as both of them wanted a more permanent future together, the information they both unraveled last night, made them have to rethink about everything all over again and not to rush on things. A lot of things will need to be reconsidered for both of them individually and the people in their lives.

Pieck pulled Hange down for a kiss and they took their time kissing slowly until the announcement from boat's captain announcing non passengers to leave the boat forced them to broke off.

"Well. See ya, Pieck." Hange stroked Pieck's cheek before she turned and disembarked the boat.

"See ya, Hange." Pieck mimicked her, smiling while clutching her left hand close to her heart.

THE END


End file.
